Unexpecting
by ashestoashesanddusttodust
Summary: Unconnected drabbles that aren't gen and don't fit with the other collections.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpecting  
><strong>

**A Word**: Request for Jason reacting to a pregnancy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What?" Jason repeats absolutely fucking floored, because the words he's hearing just aren't computing in his mind.

"I'm pregnant," Steph repeats. Slow and bored because she's had how fucking long to deal with this? She can suck it up and just let him process.

"We used condoms," Jason says because as fast as some of their fucks had been, he'd made damn sure to bag it before getting busy. And not with the cheap condoms past their use by date either because Jason is not stupid. He knows how condoms do and do not work.

"Yup," Steph pops the P on the word and leans back against the wall of Jason's bedroom where she dragged him out of a pretty deep sleep to drop her bombshell on him.

"You're on the pill," he points out because she is, and he knows she's not stupid either. She's been through this before and had been very vocal on how she didn't want to do it again.

"Yup," Steph shifts and crosses her arms over her stomach with a slight grimace. "Remember how they always say there's a failure rate for both of those things?"

There's a failure rate for every contraceptive, but it's so astronomically low that it should be considered a miracle. Jason sighs and scrubs both of his hands over his face and up into his hair hard. Steph's pregnant. "Fuck."

"Yup," Steph drawls out again and if she does it a fourth time Jason just might have to punch her. In the face because that is now the only safe area to hit on her.

"What do you want to do?" Jason asks after the longest and most awkward silent pause he's ever experienced with the blonde woman. Neither of them is shy, and they've gotten used to just throwing words and wants at each other without flinching. Usually along the lines of 'Hey, you want fuck over there?'

"I don't know," Steph's arms cross even tighter and her lips thin to almost nonexistence. She's not really looking at him and she's braced. Jason feels kind of like an ass now.

"Hey," Jason waits for her to glance his way before holding out a hand. "Come here."

Steph has to uncross her arms to trudge across the room and he pulls her down onto the bed with him. She relaxes minutely when he gets an arm around her back and curls his fingers over her hip. "We'll figure it out, right? Whatever you want to do is what we'll do."

Steph says nothing but she doesn't need to. Jason knows she didn't -doesn't- want this, but she won't go for an abortion. He knows that already. She barely talks about her first kid, but the little he's heard from her and Tim lets him know that she might not be able to do that again. Might not be able to give up a second kid as easily as she had her first.

"It'll be alright," Jason assures her even as he doesn't know what option he'd pick if it were left fully up to him. He just holds Steph close for the moment though and lies as best as he can. "Everything's going to be fine."

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Approval  
><strong>

**A Word**: Request for the reaction of Kara accidentally revealing to the JL that she's dating Red Hood.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Clark looks uncomfortable and Bruce allows himself to feel amused and smug about it. "He's your son."

"Yes," Bruce agrees and deliberately doesn't make this any easier on the man than he has to. Clark's known Jason for a while. He knows both the good and the bad about him. It's the bad that is sticking in his mind though right now. Bruce can see that in the way his face is lined and stern.

"Kara is," Clark hesitates and Bruce is downloading the security footage as soon as this is over because watching the man search for words is hilarious, "impressionable."

Bruce doesn't agree. Kara is rather headstrong actually which will serve her well if she continues what she has with Jason. He thinks about letting Clark continue to dig himself a deeper hole, but it's likely that this conversation is going to end as soon as Kara gets here. He does not delude himself into thinking the woman hasn't been listening intently for it from the minute her tongue slipped, and Bruce has a few pointed digs he really want to get in before that happens.

"Clark, I remember a conversation that started out like this a year ago," almost. Bruce hadn't actually bothered having it with Clark first though, he'd just gone straight to the source of his annoyance and misgiving. Superboy had been appropriately terrified even as Cassandra had been exasperated at him over it. "And I distinctly remember someone telling me that I was being too judgmental and overprotective."

Clark grimaces and Bruce entertains himself for the ten seconds it takes Kara to find them thinking about all the variety of things the man wants to say to protest how this is different that but can't now. It is a rather nice victory and he nods as the furious looking Supergirl marches towards them. "Nice talk, Clark. I'll see you around."

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Study  
><strong>

**A Word**: Request for an AU where Bruce Wayne's only adopted daughter falls in love with Jason.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She meets him in the part of the University library that's filled with the scent of old books and lazy dust motes floating through the few rays of sunlight that reach that far in the building. Most of the student body ignore it unless they're taking naps so it's normally empty. Cass is there because it reminds her of home and Jason is there because -as full of digital copies as the internet is- it doesn't have decent copies of the really good books.

Cass laughs at that because Jason would get along really well with Alfred, and imagining the almost physically imposing man in ripped jeans and worn shirt discussing editions and censorship demands a laugh or two. Jason takes fake offense for it when she refuses to explain herself and they end up talking about Italian writers that Cass only vaguely knows but Jason can write entire biographies about them.

She realizes it's the first time she's really laughed since the semester began when she goes back to her apartment. Large and comfortable but sparsely furnished. Empty of the life and warmth of home because she decided to leave Gotham and its lime light for Metropolis where the name Wayne won't mean cameras are automatically turned her way every time she sneezes. Going back to the library is not a question of if she will but when.

Jason is there on scholarship. One he gets to keep only through hard work and studying. Both things that he actually loves doing. The old collection of books is his way of relaxing. She knows Jason doesn't come from a good background. He doesn't hide or deny anything and is fiercely proud of who he is despite it and because of it.

Who he is, is a loud man with intelligent opinions that he will make people listen to when he feels like it. He's a rude man with the intentions of a fairy tale prince and the dry humor to laugh at all of his contradictions. He can't really help her with her physics class, but he's the best when she has a paper to turn in. Jason eats hotdogs from shady looking vendors and makes faces when she pulls him into the brand new tea shops that perpetually open and close around campus. He holds the door for her and let's her pay for her fair share of their outings.

She meets him once a week at first. Twice a week, then four times, and then they meet up everyday between their classes and his work schedule. Weekends are spent alternating between her empty apartment that isn't so big looking with him in it and his crowded studio apartment. Books and papers start to pile up the unused corners and flat surfaces of her apartment, and even when she's alone at night she now has the smell of old books to remind her of home. And Jason now because the scent has been linked firmly to him as her mind links it to him.

She starts to associate Jason to a lot of things in her mind. Her mind goes to Jason a lot period. Often enough that her best friend in Gotham, Steph, starts to pointedly ask when Cass will bring her mystery man back home for a proper meet and greet that Cass is actually trying to put off for as long as possible.

Jason is a good friend with the potential to be something a bit more than that, but Cass is well aware how even the best kind of friendship can be tested by Gotham's media. She's not willing to let Jason get ripped apart by those vultures just yet. They know where to hit to get front page reactions and Jason doesn't deserve that. No one does really.

It's an issue that gets taken up as winter sets in and the holidays approach. Her family pushing to find out more about Jason like they haven't already run a dozen legal and illegal checks on him already, and Cass takes a certain kind of pleasure in catching them out in their lies about it.

It's Jason though, surprisingly enough, who decides the matter for her.

"You going home for break?" He asks from his sprawl across her couch. A worn thing that doesn't match the apartment because Jason found it on a curb last month and convinced her she needed it. He's thumbing through a worn and battered book of Dickens that never seems to fail to make him sentimental.

"Yes," Cass says as she comes back from the kitchen. A bag of chips in one hand and an apple in the other. She drops the apple on his chest and perches on the wide arm of the couch. Turning just enough so she can shove her cold, bare feet under his body. "You?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Jason grimaces but shifts obligingly without further protest, "but I think I should."

"Why?" Cass asks curiously as Jason places the book over his chest and grabs for the apple. She's not sure, now that she's thinking about it, where home is for Jason. He talks a lot about himself, but she doesn't think he's ever shared those details.

"To meet the family of course," Jason says with a smirk before biting into the apple. A bit of juice runs down his chin before he can wipe it away and the scent of the apple immediately surrounds them both. "I hear that's the kind of thing you're supposed to do when you start to think about dating someone. Especially anyone who's Gotham royalty."

Jason's never shown a single sign that he recognized her before. Never blinked at her last name or made a big deal out of her obviously expensive apartment. Cass thought it meant he didn't know who she was. Cass should know better than to assume Jason doesn't know things though.

"We're not dating," is what she says instead of any of the questions she thinks of, and ignores the way she can feel Jason's hair brushing against her shin as he shifts to look up at her with laughing green eyes.

"Not yet, princess," Jason gives her an exaggerated wink designed to make her laugh and curls one large, slightly stick hand around her ankle. His thumb is rough as he rubs slightly against her skin. "Gotta get Mr. Wayne's approval first, right?"

"No," Cass flexes her feet to shift him and gives him a frown. "I have a three kiss rule. You don't get to consider dating me until after we've made out three times."

"So I have to seduce you first," Jason shifts and pulls until Cass finds herself on the couch. Sandwiched between Jason's body and the back cushions in a way that's rather distracting. "Then scandalize your family?"

"No," Cass denies with her own grin as she tangles her fingers in Jason's hair and pulls. "You scandalize my friends and then mortify my family."

Jason laughs and it shakes them both even as Cass pulls the man into kiss number one.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Catch 'em All  
><strong>

**A Word**: Request for Tim and Cullen talking about different Pokemon games and the merits of their starter lines. I tend to be as confused as Dick on Pokemon though...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What are they saying?" Dick edges well into Jason's personal space. Well beyond his invisible but strictly enforced 'don't enter or die' area. The fact that Dick doesn't face sudden and fierce pain speaks volumes about how disturbed the man is. "Is that an Earth language?"

"Yes," Jason says as he squints at Tim and his adorable little boyfriend. It sounds like more of a question than it should though. "They're saying words. Most of them are in English so it has to be something native to the planet."

Dick turns back to the boys and listens closely. Some of the words do indeed seem to be English but he still has no idea what they're talking about. "But it doesn't make any sense!"

"It's Pokemon," a light voice speaks up from behind them. Dick looks over into a sharp grin as Harper shakes her head. Freshly dyed green and still partially wrapped in aluminum from whatever Cass and Steph are doing to her. "It's a _geek_ language. It doesn't make sense to anyone but them."

"That'd explain it," Jason snorts and Rams an elbow into Dick's gut before sliding away. "We're too used to Timmy speaking fluent nerd, it's a shock hearing him use geek instead."

.

.


End file.
